Caught in the Cells
by Itsaklainething
Summary: Kurt gets sent to prison and ends up being cell mates with Blaine Anderson. Prison's hard but if you do the crime you have to do the time. Well, unless you break out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this fic and there will be a Blaine's POV but it will come later on, probably around chapter seven or eight. The first lot of chapters will just be Kurt. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The metal gate created as loud churning noise as it slid open, his heart was beating fast as he was pushed through into a large room where they were asked, or should he say yelled to stand in a straight line. His hands were cuffed together and was glad he wasn't alone, being with a couple other prisoners.<p>

"You lot are hear because you have been pieces of shit, some of you are only here for a short time, you are the lucky ones. And some of you are here for a long time, good luck to you," the guard said with a grin.

He felt uncomfortable, not only was he obviously gay, he was also, within the prisoners around him, the least built which meant it wasn't likely that he would be able to protect himself.

He sighed to himself as men suddenly came from a door which was placed at the back of the room holding clothes in their arms. One by one they were given new sets of clothes, t-shit, underwear, trousers, socks and a pair of plimsolls. All of which we blue, he would have liked the colour if he were in a different situation.

"Put them on," the guard said and he paused. He didn't want to strip and get dress in from of all of these people. The other prisoners around him had started to take their clothes off and he looked down at the clothes in his hands.

"Hey twink, what did I just tell you to do?" the man yelled and he immediately started to take off his clothes.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said but the man walked nearer to him, towering over him. The guard laughed.

"It's not like you don't enjoy seeing all of these naked men is it?" The guard said and he stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the guard grabbed his chin and pulled his head up making him look into his eyes. "You better watch yourself in here twink," the guard said and he swore that he could see a little spike of genuine fear for him in the mans eyes, but in a second it was gone and the guard turned and walked off yelling at them all to hurry up.

Once they were all dressed they were led into another room leaving their clothes behind, the last bit of his old life disappearing to be given back the day he got out of this hell hole.

"Ok, were about to take you to your cells, just keep in a straight line and don't look around too much. You will get a chance to look around yourselves once you settle in," the guard said before leading out of the room the trail following him.

If his heart was beating any harder he thought it might burst out his chest. On the other side of the door was a set of metal stairs and their footsteps sent an echo around the room as they descended down them.

It was an open room below so they could see all the barred cells on the two different floors below them. They stopped as they reached their first floor of cells and everyone looked to the guard to see who would be staying on this floor.

"If I call your name stay here, if I don't carry on with me. Smith, Cooper, Hummel and Harper," his heart skipped a beat when his name was called and then all of the others were slowly lead away down another set of stairs leaving the four of them alone and clueless.

No one spoke to one another, no one dared. The door opened behind them and another guard walked down, his head held high with authority.

"Ok fish, let's go". They made their way along a corridor of cells. He looked over the railing on the left side and his stomach dropped at the net that was just above the first floor to catch anyone who tried to kill themselves or hurt someone else by throwing them over.

"Ok Smith, this is your cell," the guard said and a big build guy moved forward and into the now open cell door. He didn't have a clue what the man was in for but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know, he was sure that the man's hands were bigger than his head.

They moved on prisoners being put in cells until he was the last one left. He walked looking towards the ground like the first guard had told them to do, inching his way forward until the guard in front of his stopped and turned to open a cell.

"In you get," the man said and he looked towards the open door before walking towards it, then inside.

He turned back just in time for the guard to slam the door shut and the clunk of it being locked. He felt tear welling in his eyes, he was trapped here.

"Hey, new fish," a voice behind him made him jump and he turned to see a moderately build but a little short, man with dark curls and dark eyes to match. He was leaning against the bunk beds with a hand on his hip.

"Hi," he said taking a step back towards the locked door.

"Aw, don't be afraid new fish, you haven't even got to know me yet," the man smiled. He stood in place watching the man as he giggled and climbed the bed to the top bunk and laid down on his front so he could still look at him.

He must have stood there for about ten minutes before he decided to move further into the room and take a seat on the lower bed, he knew that it was getting late because he must have been here for at least six hours and he had gotten here about four in the afternoon. He had been going through all of the checks, some he would rather not talk about, before he even got to come into the part of the building.

The bed creaked as he sat down and he sighed before laying down looking up at the mattress above, he didn't have a clue who that man was or what he did to get in here. He could be a robber, a rapist, or even a murderer.

He wrapped his arms around himself and turned onto his side letting a silent tears run down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and let himself fall to sleep hoping that his dreams will take him away from here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, get up new fish".

He felt someone shove his arm and he his eyes flew open. He looked at his cell mate, keeping quite just in case he annoyed him and he lashed out. Though, if he did he would fight back, he was scared but he didn't want to get pushed around.

"The guards are doing the morning check we have to stand outside of the cell, did they not teach you this stuff? I guess not," the man replied to his own question once he knew that he wasn't going to answer.

He slowly dragged himself up from the bed, which was still neatly made because he had slept on top of the cover rather than under it, and walked towards the cell door which was open. Like Blaine said all of the other prisoners were already lined up outside and a guard was walking down ticking off who was here.

"Anderson, Hummel," the guard said as he passed them before moving alone down the line.

Once the guard had gotten to the end he yelled check and the line started to disperse down to the first floor and through another door. He just followed on the line with his head down until they got to the cafeteria and he looked around.

It was loud, though he should have expected that and he moved alone the line until he was at the front and was handed a bowl of what looked like slop. He frowned down at the bowl and moved into the seating area looking for a place to eat, he found an empty table at the back and sat down starting to shovel down the slop that tasted like cardboard. He hadn't eaten the day before and he was starving.

He had hoped that he would get through his first day without any hassle, but then a shadow clouded over him and he looked up. A man who was bigger than him but not with muscle, he was chubby and looked like he could throw a swing and intimidated him immediately.

"Hey new fish, looking good," the man sneer swiping his breakfast off of the table onto the floor. He leaned back into his chair looking around with his eyes to see if there were any guards around that could help him. "The guards don't give a shit about you new fish, it's us you should be pleasing," the man said gesturing to all of the other prisoners.

He wasn't about to become the guys bitch but he wasn't sure what kind of friends he had, what if he had a gang?

"But don't worry, I'm not queer like you are new fish so you won't get a bumming off me, that's disgusting. Isn't that right faggot?" the man's said with a horrid smirk on his face.

"I-I," he started before he felt someone behind him.

"Why don't you go somewhere else Karofsky," turning he saw that it was his cell mate, and he didn't look too happy.

"Aw, look, Andersons finally found a bum mate," Karofsky laughed and his cell mate lunged at him taking him down before punches started to be thrown.

He stood up and backed away from the fight scared that he would be the next one to get a punch before a couple guards ran in to break them up. He felt like he was going to be sick, there was no way that he was going to be able to survive in here.

"Ok, everyone back to your cells!" A guard yelled and all of the prisoners groaned before filing out towards the cells again.

He sighed knowing that this wasn't a good thing and followed everyone else. As he was walking out the cafeteria door when he felt a hand grab his arm and shove his against the wall as everyone else just walked by.

"Well done new fish, you better watch your back around here," the man yelled. He had never seen him before but he was old and looked like he had been in here for a long time. He just nodded before the man let go and got lost into the crowd.

He took a couple slow breaths before carrying on towards his cell.

Once he reached it he sat against the back wall letting tears run down his face for the second time that he had been here. This wasn't a good start, the cells automatically closed making him jump. His cell mate hadn't come back and he sat there wondering what had happened to him.

…..

His cell mate didn't come back for a couple of hours and when he did he felt terrible. He had a split lip, a black eye and though it technically wasn't his fault he had tried to defend him and he owed him for that.

The door slid open and the man walked in, he was still sitting against the back wall with his knees to his chest.

The man didn't say anything as he walked in and just climbed to his bed and laid down. It was like he was invisible.

After half an hour he stood up and walked slowly toward the beds, he could hear a lot of the prison buzzing with the sound of people talking with their cell mates. But he was nervous that if he talked, everyone would be able to hear him loud and clear.

He looked up to the man who was just simply staring at the ceiling not acknowledging that he was there and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about your face, a-and thank you for sticking up for me," he said unconsciously holding his arm nervously. He didn't even know the man's first name, he assumed his second was Anderson but he wasn't sure if he should call him that.

The man just laughed and turned his head towards him before looking back to the ceiling again. He took this as a 'go away' and moved back to the wall sliding down it and their cell turned quiet again.

He had only been here a day and he already missed his dad like crazy, he hoped that he was doing ok and was looking after himself. He knew that he was disappointed in him for getting himself locked up in here but had told him he loved him and to stay safe before he had been taken away.

The sound of wood creaking took him out of his day dream, his cell mate was climbing down the small ladder jumping to the floor. He sat on his bed and looked to him.

"I'm Blaine, you might as well know that as were living together for a while," Blaine said though he didn't really looking interested in what he was saying to him.

He nodded, his eyes fell to a tattoo that was on his wrist. It was slightly showing as the cuff of his shirt just fell short of it, it said 'courage'. He smiled at it, it was a good motto.

"Got it just before I landed in here, and the word is the reason why I'm in here, ironic right?" Blaine laughed and he nodded.

"Are you not going to speak to me anymore?" Blaine said looking at him with a smirk. His eyes widened and he nodded again.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled looking to the floor.

"What's your name new fish?" Blaine asked and he frowned.

"It's not new fish," he replied and Blaine laughed.

"Sassy, I like it but you're going to have to tell me your name or I'll have to keep calling you new fish, new fish," Blaine said and he frowned further looking to the floor embarrassed.

"Kurt, my names Kurt," he said looking back up to see Blaine nodding slowly.

"Well done, Kurt," Blaine smirked and he instantly regretted telling him his name.

He sighed and looked to the ceiling, he had been here a day and he already hated it. He thought that it might have been tolerable but he wasn't sure how long it would be before he would crack or piss the wrong person off. Well, he guessed he'd already done that.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until at least five hours after they had been sent back to the cells that the doors opened again.

After their short lived conversation Blaine had climbed back up onto his bunk and fallen asleep.

He hesitated, not wanting to wake him up, but as he saw other people across the way lining up outside their cells he thought it would be better to wake him. He didn't want him to get into any more trouble.

He climbed the first couple of steps of the ladder before slowly shaking Blaine's shoulder. It took a few shakes but Blaine's eyes flew open and his hand quickly swiped up almost automatically, tightly grabbing hold of his wrist.

He gasped with pain yanking his arm back, jumping off the ladder and holding his wrist to his chest.

"The doors opened," he said quietly before walking out of the cell to join the rest of the prisoners. Blaine joined them shortly but the both kept quiet as the guard walked down checking everyone was here. 'It must be a tedious job,' he thought as the guard past them saying their second names before wandering further down the line.

Again, the prisoners wandered down to the cafeteria and lunch was being served. He kept to himself again and luckily he wasn't bothered. Though, he had gotten a few dirty looks.

After lunch everyone went out a different door out into some sort of courtyard, he followed though he had thought about just going back to his cell. But decided he needed the fresh air. The courtyard wasn't very big and reminded him of a primary school playground with a set of benches to the left and a large empty space to play sport or just hang around in on the right.

He looked to the blue sky and it felt like he hadn't seen it in years. There wasn't even any windows in the prison so it was nice to hear the natural sounds of the little amount of birds that were there and the breeze in the trees.

He noticed that people were hanging out in small groups and few stayed by themselves. He decided to go and sit in the corner of the courtyard out of the way, wondering where Blaine might have gotten to.

He looked around trying to see if he could spot him but he couldn't see him anywhere. Giving up he looked back to the sky, he really felt like he had taken everything for granted like food, spending time with his dad, singing in the showers or even going on walks through the park.

He sat there for thirty minutes pondering on those subjects before a siren sounded and all of the prisoners started to head back into the building. He followed, getting a few shoves as he made his way through the door and he heard a few snide remarks like 'queer' and 'faggot'. He decided it would be best to just keep quiet, if he picked a fight with one of these men he wouldn't likely get out of here alive.

When he got back to his cell Blaine was already there sitting on his bed. He didn't know why he wasn't sitting on his own bed and he wasn't going to ask.

He walked into the cell as the door behind him slid shut. He stood there awkwardly for a second before moving forward to go and sit against the back wall but Blaine held his hand up to stop him.

"Sit here," Blaine said patting the spot next to him. He didn't know if he was still angry at him for waking him up so he sat down at the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry for wak-," he started but he was cut off when Blaine put his hand up again to stop him talking.

"Look, I don't apologise very often but I'm sorry for grabbing you. I've just gotten used to being aware in here, to have good reflexes so if someone makes a go for me I can protect myself, so I'm sorry if I hurt you. Though, I can't promise I won't do it again if you need to wake me up, so be prepared," Blaine said and he looked at him slightly aghast. He hadn't expected that.

"Do you not want me to wake you if the door opens?" He asked quietly looking to his mattress.

"Oh yeah, wake me up i can't be bothered to get the shit kicked out of me once I've just woken up," Blaine said and he looked up with wide eyes.

"What?" He said and Blaine laughed.

"Don't look so scared new fish, I'm kidding. Though, they do drag you out of bed, not softly either," Blaine explained and he frowned turning away to look at the cell wall in protest.

"Kurt," he said turning back and Blaine smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Blaine winked before shuffling off the bed and climbing up to the top bunk again.

He waited a minute before climbing out from his bunk so that he could see Blaine.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and Blaine stared for a few seconds before answering.

"You can but depending on the question is whether I'll answer it," Blaine said and he nodded as Blaine turned onto his side towards him making the bed creak a little.

"How long have you been here?" He asked and Blaine turned back onto his back making him think he wasn't going to answer the question.

"About four months, but it's felt like years if I'm honest," Blaine replied and he nodded.

"I can see that," he said and Blaine laughed taking a small glance at him.

"You didn't make a good impression today," Blaine said staring at the ceiling again but he nodded.

"I know, I didn't mean for what happened in the cafeteria to happen though," he said and Blaine looked at him again.

"I know," Blaine replied.

"I don't want to be here," he sighed and Blaine kept looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"None of us do," Blaine replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I didn't mean for it to go off! I'm sorry please," he screamed but it was like no one was listening to him. "Please!" He continued tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please!"_

...

The sound of the cell door opening forced him awake and he was panting, sweat on his forehead and his mouth was dry.

He could hear Blaine roll over on the top bunk so he wiped his brow on the sleeve of his shirt before dragging himself from his bed and towards the cell door.

Blaine followed him out not long later and they were off for breakfast after the guard check.

This time Blaine stayed and sat with him to eat and didn't go off to where ever he went when he disappeared. They didn't talk but he felt safer when he was with Blaine, like he was less likely to get attacked or shoved around.

He was surprised that he hadn't seen Karofsky since the first incident but he wasn't going to complain. He took a quick look around to see if he had jinxed himself before talking another bite of this breakfast. He wondered if they always got slop for breakfast.

After Blaine had finished eating he got up from the table and walked towards the door of the hall without even saying a word. He quickly got up putting his dishes onto the waste trolley before hurrying after him not wanting to be left by himself.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked not even looking behind him to see if it was actually him.

"I-I, where are you going?" He asked but Blaine ignored him not bothering to stop walking. He continued to follow him curious now of where he was going but Blaine finally stopped and turned to him.

"Stop following me," Blaine said taking a step towards him making him take a step back.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just thought...," he stopped talking looking to the ground embarrassed.

Blaine laughed and he looked up. "You thought, because I sat with you at breakfast and the fact that we're roommates that we're friends, but were not. I'm sorry, but I have to tell you how it is," Blaine shrugged like he did this all the time before turning and walking away.

He stayed rooted to the spot he was standing in, feeling at little hurt. He hadn't really expected them to be friends but the comment still cut like a knife. He was alone, not much different from when he was out of here but the difference was he couldn't protect himself in here. Not on his own.

Taking a breath he turned and walked back towards the cafeteria. He didn't know where else he could go unless the door to the courtyard was open.

As he walked through the door of the cafeteria he fail to notice the person walking out and banged straight into them. He cursed himself and looked up to meet the person that he'd smacked into but before he could get a proper look he was punched in the face.

The shock and the impact alone made him fall straight to the ground and he covered his head with his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking up. Of course Karofsky was standing there with one fist clenched staring angrily down at him.

"You're so lucky I can't get into any fights right now, you're so not worth a week in solitary," Karofsky sneered before walking off down the corridor.

He sat there for a moment catching up with what had just happened. His cheek ached and he could feel a small amount of blood dribbling from his lip and drying on his skin.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked from behind and he turned to see a guard standing behind him with his hands on his hips. He nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah, just tripped," he lied knowing that he didn't want to piss Karofsky off further but tattling on him. He was going to have to learn how to protect himself.

He decided to walk back to his cell, at least he could stay out of trouble there.

As he entered he noticed that Blaine still wasn't back, though he hadn't expected him to be.

He sat on his bunk, his back against the wall and his knees to his chest. He felt as small as he was, he had some defined muscle but it was nothing compared to the beefy men in here.

Even Karofsky who didn't seem to have as much muscle as he did fat could take him down with one swift punch. Tears grew in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, he was stronger than this and he knew it.

He wondered if they had a gym here, that he would use to his advantage. He made a mental note to either ask Blaine or go look for one in the prison.

It was only about five minutes after he got back before the alarm went and everyone started to head back to their cells. He wasn't sure that Blaine was going to get back in time but he made it with a few seconds to spare. He must have learnt to time it perfectly from where ever he goes.

He didn't bother to try to look at Blaine, he just went straight up onto his bunk. He closed his eyes mentally punching himself for making a fool out of himself. He might have been getting somewhere before he started to follow Blaine like some kind of lap dog.

He could hear Blaine moving about, the wood creaking and under his weight and he frowned looking up like he could somehow see through the mattress to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing Blaine?" He asked annoyed of having to listen to the squeaking for at least five minutes.

"I'm trying to put my duvet cover on properly, it's gone all weird and there no space up here to do it," Blaine replied and he climbed out from under his bunk to have a look.

Blaine was tangled with the cover, frowning like a child who's just had his favourite toy taken away.

He didn't even bother to suppress his laugh, Blaine looked hilarious.

"Well you were hardly going to get very far doing it up there, are you?" He said placing his hands on his hips.

Blaine looked at him and then his frown deepened. "Did someone hit you?" Blaine asked and he looked down quickly trying to hide what Blaine had obviously already seen.

"It's nothing, pass down your duvet and sheet and I'll do it for you down here," he said trying to change the subject but the sound of Blaine's feet hitting the floor told him that it hadn't worked.

"It's not nothing Kurt, if you let people push you around now they're going to keep doing it until you do something about it. But by that time it will be too late, you'll be the guys bitch," Blaine said angrily pulling the duvet from his bunk. "Also, like I said I've been here for four months I can do this by myself," Blaine said starting to sort his cover out from the floor. Doing it on the floor meant that he had it fixed in a couple minutes.

Tossing it back up to his bunk Blaine turned back to him, crossing his arms across his chest and staring at him.

"What?" He said after a few minutes.

"You look capable, why you don't you defend yourself?" Blaine said glaring intently.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I accidently banged into to Karofsky and before I even knew who I had bumped into I was on the floor holding my face." He paused thinking about what he was saying before facing up to Blaine. "I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you anyway, what do you care? We're not 'friends'," He mocked leaning down to get into bed.

Blaine scoffed leaning down on the bed so that he could see his face. "Right, were not but it doesn't mean that every time I come back here I want to see you have been beaten to a pulp," Blaine explained and he shrugged.

"Does this place have a gym?" He asked and Blaine eyes widened like that was the last thing he thought would come out of his mouth.

"Yes, I'll take you there after lunch," Blaine replied as his head disappeared and he move to climb up to his bunk again but something must have stopped him because he paused and came back to the floor.

"You remind me of myself you know," Blaine said but he couldn't see his face because the bed was in the way. He could only see his torso but something told him that if Blaine was looking at him he wouldn't be saying what he was saying now. "And all I can tell you is it won't get better unless you make it better," Blaine continued before climbing back up to his bed.

It was silent after that, Blaine didn't say another word. So he just listened to the murmurs of the other cell mates and waiting for the gate to open for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

He picked at his lunch not really hungry, it was supposed to be shepherd's pie but to be honest it could be anything. He just pushed the brown mush around the plate taking little bits to feed his hunger.

Blaine had disappeared again, he wondered where he went and if anyone else noticed that he just went awol. Though, the guards didn't seem to pay attention to anything they did, it was only if they got into a fight or was making a disruption that they came in and took you away.

Once he'd decided that he wasn't going to eat anymore and was about to get up Blaine walked in. He walked straight up to the table, looking down at him expectantly.

"Yes?" He asked pushing his chair out and picking up his plate.

"Do you want to know where the gym is of not?" Blaine asked and he suddenly remembered that Blaine had said he'd show him.

"Oh right, yeah I do," he said dropping his plate off onto the trolley as the two it's made their way out of the room.

They took a left turn out of the cafeteria, walking down a long corridor. He hadn't been down this part of the prison before but he hadn't been to a lot of the prison, this isn't the sort of place that you just wandered around in.

At the end of the corridor they took another left and followed it along until they reached a room at the far end of it. Blaine stopped and he stopped a few paces behind him.

"Here, just be careful and don't piss anybody off," Blaine said before turning and walking back the way they had just come from.

"Thanks," he called after him and Blaine held his hand up in a gesture of 'don't worry about it' not even turning around to face him. Then he disappeared around the corner.

He stood there for a second staring at the open door before taking a step forward and peering through.

A lot of the people that were in there had muscles the size of his head, while others were only a little bigger than he was.

Taking a breath to calm himself he walked into the room, no one even looked at him when he walked in and he walked to the weights picking one up to feel it for size.

He rested it down when he felt a presence behind him.

"I don't think you'll find a weight small enough," a voice behind him announced and he turned to see a man who was slightly taller than he was but he skinny and sure didn't look like he had much muscle either.

He opened his mouth to reply but the man held his hand up to stop him.

"Calm down, I can see the annoyance in your eyes and I was only kidding," the man said with a smirk. "I'm Sebastian," the man said sticking his hand out and he looked at it like if he touched it the hand might bite him.

"No? Ok," Sebastian said looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said raising his own hand. There was no point in trying to make friends if you push away the first person who actually talks to you. "I'm Kurt, I'm fairly new around here and don't know what to expect from people," he said and Sebastian smiled taking his hand, giving it a couple shakes before letting go.

"I understand, and anyway if I had seen you before I would have defiantly tried to talk to you," Sebastian said looking him up and down.

He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment but he took a step back. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Look, I'm getting out of here in a few weeks so I think we should skip all of the getting to know each other," Sebastian said leaning up against the wall next to the weights. "I know a place where we can go for privacy," Sebastian winked and he shook his head.

"I'm not looking for a hook up, sorry but I'm not interested," he said turning away to look at the weights again.

"Fine, just let me know when you are, just don't take too long," Sebastian said running and hand down the back of his shirt before pinching his butt.

He jumped and turned around but Sebastian was already walking away and disappearing out of the door.

Disgusted, he turned and grabbed two weights of the same size, they seemed to be ok so he started to work his arms.

After five minutes he started to feel the burn in his arms but with his anger and frustration he managed to keep going for another ten.

He rested the weights back in their stands knowing he'd had enough before heading for the showers, no one was in there but he still made it quick which was lucky because as he was walking out of the shower room the siren rang out.

Everyone started to head back to their cells and he felt like for the first time that he was part of the crowd, but that could have just been the adrenaline.

Again he made it back to the cell before Blaine did and he sat on his bed stretching his muscles. They were already starting to ache and he would have to remind himself to take it easy next time.

Blaine made it just before the door closed and climbed up to his bunk without a word. It stayed that way for a while before Blaine spoke up.

"How was the gym?" Blaine asked sounding rather bored, this made him smile.

"It was fine, how was where ever you go every time you leave the cell?" He asked and for a second he thought he wasn't going to answer.

"How do you know I go to the same place? I could go to different places," Blaine asked and he shrugged to himself.

"Just a guess, I mean how many places are there in this place that you can go?" He replied and the bed shook slightly as Blaine moved position.

"We don't need to talk about where I go because I'll never tell you, and if you ever follow me ill punch you into next week," Blaine seriously and he frowned.

"You really need to control your anger," he said and Blaine scoffed.

"I know, but I don't take it back," Blaine replied causing him to smirk.

"Fair enough," he said. "I wasn't planning on following you anyway," he continued laying down on his bed looking up at the mattress.

"Good," Blaine whispered almost so quiet that he couldn't hear it.

He closed his eyes suddenly noticing how tired he was, but when he opened them he wasn't in his cell. He was back at the school.

_"I didn't mean for it to go off! I'm sorry please," he screamed but it was like no one was listening to him. "Please!" He continued tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please!"_

_He struggled against the hands that were holding him begging for them to let go. He never wanted this to happen, he was never going to use it. All he wanted to do was feel safe and now it had all back fired. _

_He was going to go to prison. He had never even had a detention and now he was going to prison. _

_He was dragged from the school and towards a police car that was waiting for him. There was already an ambulance for the wounded, he didn't mean to do it. _

"_I'm sorry!" He continued but it was like talking to a wall. _

"_You're going away for a long time kid," he heard the officer say while shoving him into the back of the car._

"_I can't! This can't be happening! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He sobbed. _

"_Kurt!" _

"_Kurt!" He heard the voice but he wasn't sure who it was. He looked around before suddenly he felt as though he was floating._

"Kurt!" He opened his eyes, breathing heavy. Blaine was leaning over him with his hands firmly holding him down each of his arms. He started to struggle against them but Blaine let go holding his hands up.

"You were having a bad dream, I thought you were going to hurt yourself. You were thrashing around and I didn't know what to do," Blaine said and he felt himself instantly calm.

He looked around noticed that all of the prison lights had been turned off which meant that it was probably pretty late.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he said bringing his hand to his face but when he brought it away and looked at it his fingers were wet. He was crying.

"It doesn't matter, are you ok?" Blaine asked and he was sure that he saw some concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep. Thank you for waking me," he said and Blaine nodded looking to the floor before making his way back up onto his bed.

He didn't bother going back to sleep. He knew that he would have just dreamt the same thing and he didn't want to wake Blaine up again, or anyone else for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors opened and he climbed out of bed. He wished he'd gone back to sleep because his tired eyes and clouded brain made it hard to think.

"Morning," Blaine said as he joined him outside the cell. He nodded not having the energy to answer and waited for the usually guard to reach their part of the line before the line moved making their way down to breakfast.

"I'm sorry again, for waking you up," He whispered as they entered the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, I just didn't want you to either hurt yourself or wake everybody else up," Blaine said keeping his head straight forward like he wasn't even talking to him.

It was like he didn't want to talk to him.

He sighed and grabbed the same breakfast that they had every morning before taking a seat at the nearest free table. Surprisingly Blaine followed him again and sat down.

They ate in silence but he didn't expect anything else, before Blaine got up and left going to the mysterious place that he wasn't allowed to know. While he headed to the gym. His arms still ached from the day before so he decided to jump on the running machine.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" He heard beside him when he was about five minutes into his run. He turned as saw that Sebastian had climbed onto the next running machine.

"Nope, sorry," he said before facing forward again trying to block him out.

"Aw, well hurry because I really want this to happen before I leave," Sebastian whined and he laughed turning to look at him again.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, you're just going to have to find someone else because I'm not interested," he said staring to get a little annoyed with his antics.

"I have loads of friends I can do it with if I want to so you should be grateful that I'm even asking you twice," Sebastian said and when he looked to him again he had stopped his machine and stormed off.

He frowned. What the hell was his problem? 'Well, I guess we all have problems,' he thought to himself stopping his own machine before walking into the shower. He hadn't got as good of a work out today but it would do.

He loved the feeling of a shower after exercising, it always felt more refreshing. He stayed in their a little longer than yesterday and only stepped out when the siren rang out. He hurried to dry and get dressed before practically running to the cell.

He saw Blaine on the way and ran towards him knowing that as soon as he walked into the cell the door would close. He caught up to him just in time and the door shut with seconds to spare.

"Whoa, where were you?" Blaine said a slight smile on his face.

"I was in the shower, I lost track of time," he replied and he walked further into the cell and sat on the bed. Blaine followed and sat on his bed with him.

"It's cool if I sit down here right?" Blaine asked him and he nodded. "It won't be long until the doors open again, its Saturday so they just want to check everyone's here before they let us out again," Blaine explained and he nodded.

"Is it the same every Saturday?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"Has Karofsky given you anymore trouble?" Blaine asked and he shook his head fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"Not since he hit me," he replied and Blaine nodded staring at the wall on the other side of the cell. This felt a little awkward.

"Has anyone else given you trouble?" Blaine asked and he frowned looking to Blaine.

"Why do you care?" He asked. Up until now Blaine hadn't really cared and now he's asking all of these questions, what's changed?

"I'll take that as a yes then," Blaine said and he sighed. He thought about the man that had pushed him against the wall near the cafeteria and Sebastian who kept take advances towards him.

"No, I'm fine," he said crossing his arms. "Everyone just assumes I'm weak".

Blaine laughed. "I didn't, I know you can look after yourself and going to the gym proves that but it's ok to need help sometimes," Blaine said and he almost scoffed.

"Well if you haven't noticed already no one is lining up to help me, and right now I don't need it," he said as the doors opened again. "Also, don't the guards get bored of coming to check if we're all here because I'm beginning to get bored of being checked up on," he ranted taking a big breath in looking to Blaine who was smiling at him.

"It's called being in jail," Blaine stated and he frowned giving Blaine a small shove in the arm before climbing off the bed and out into the hall to get checked on once again.

….

He had gotten bored of the gym and showered early before going for a walk. He wasn't sure where he was going but it didn't really matter, the places where he wasn't allowed to go we're either labelled or separated by locked doors.

So far he had managed to find a small library which he was rather happy about and another bigger shower room with enough space for about fifty prisoners.

As he walked down yet another corridor that had come to a dead end he thought he might go back to the cell and rest. He was still exhausted from not being able to sleep and he might as well try and take a nap.

He reached the end of the corridor and turned into another when he felt a presence behind him, he felt his heart rate accelerate and he turned fast with his fist clenched ready to punch anyone who was there.

Blaine lunged backwards avoiding the fist that came flying at him before holding his hands up.

"Whoa Kurt!" Blaine screamed and his hand flew to his mouth with shock.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" He said and Blaine laughed his hands on his knees and he took breaths to calm himself.

"I wasn't expecting that, that was good. You might actually be able to survive this hell hole," Blaine said and he smiled running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, I guess," he replied before turning and continuing down the corridor.

"Are you heading back to the cell?" Blaine asked following behind him and he nodded not bothering to turn and looking at him. Blaine never did when he was talking to him. "Are you ok?" Blaine continued and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine, just tired," he said and Blaine nodded.

"I'm just making sure, I can stop if you want me to but no one else is going to ask you," Blaine replied and he laughed.

He smirked. "I didn't say I didn't like it, just wondered because of the whole 'were not friends thing" he said and Blaine shrugged.

"I don't see it as a friend thing, more of a friendly thing," Blaine said and he nodded.

"Right, because that's not the same thing," he said with a smile and Blaine looked to the floor.

"Nope," Blaine said before stopping. "I'm going this way so I'll see you back at the cell later," Blaine continued before walking off so he couldn't reply.

Shrugging it off he made his way back to the cell hoping that he could finally get the few hours of sleep that he was hoping for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so this is going to be the first chapter with Blaine's POV! Thanks for reading this so far and I hope you're all enjoying it! **

He decided that he was going to go into the courtyard, he was aching and needed to allow his muscles to heal themselves. He liked being outside, like he had a fresh space where he could just think about stuff.

He walked to the spot in the corner of the courtyard where he had the first time he'd come out and looked through the linked fence. Looking up he saw the dangerously sharp spikes sitting on top of the fence. Really, that was the only thing keeping him in here.

Well, that and the cameras which would let a dozen guards know that he's trying to escape.

He look beyond it into the sky and noticed that there we hardly any birds here. Though, he knew why they would have preferred to somewhere else, there was nothing to feed on and all of the plants that were within the prisons linked fence were dead.

"Hey, what you looking at fairy?" The voice made him sigh and turn around. Karofsky stood with a couple of his mates stood in a triangle formation behind him.

"I don't want any trouble, ok?" He said backing into the fence.

"Aw, you scared because you don't have your butt buddy to defend you this time?" Karofsky mocked with a smug smile covering his face. There also seemed to be a slight trail of sweat on his forehead, he wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or because of the heat of the afternoon sun.

He frowned knowing that he was talking about Blaine. They were hardly buddies let alone butt buddies and Blaine defiantly wasn't gay from what he'd seen.

"Not scared, I just don't want to get into a fight," he replied and Karofsky visibly scoffed punching his own hand over and over trying to intimidate him.

"You're kind disgusts me, you just need someone to set you straight," Karofsky laughed and his friends followed like puppy dog trying to please their owner.

"Come on, you know that won't work and the cameras are right there," he pointed up to a couple of cameras hanging on the side of the building and Karofsky just smiled.

"There's no harm in trying is there guys?" Karofsky said and there was mumbles of 'no' that came from behind him. "And the cameras, how long do you think it will take for them to get down here? One, two minutes? Well I can get a few good punches in and a week's worth of solitary will actually be worth it," Karofsky said walking a little closer as the guys behind him spread out so he couldn't run.

"Don't do this," he whispered looking deep into Karofsky's eyes. There has to be a part of him that didn't want to do this.

Karofsky walked closer and he clenched his fist, he wasn't just going to lie down and take it.

Karofsky swung for him and he ducked lunging for the tubby man's legs, pushing them out from beneath him forcing him straight onto the ground. He gasped as someone kicked him in the thigh and he turned swinging for them, they managed to dodge the blow and he was grabbed from behind before another guy punched him in the face.

Angry, he forced his elbows outwards, elbowing the person holding him in the face making them let go and fall to the floor holding their damaged jaw.

It wasn't a second after that before another guy was on him shoving him to the floor, his thigh that has already been kicked landed painfully on the floor, but he kicked out in the hope of hit someone and was happy when he felt his foot collide with something solid.

"HEY!" The sound of guards screaming made him pause but this action earned him another punch and he kicked out again managing to get the person to back off before the guards were on them, grabbing him and pulling him up from the ground. Within a minute the fight had been broken up and they were all being dragged back into the building.

He didn't have a clue where he was being taken but he was sure that it wasn't going to be fun.

He was dragged into a different part of the prison and locked in a different cell, this one had a solid metal door rather than the bars and had a single, thin blue mat as a bed in the corner on the small, dank room floor. The only other thing in the room was a toilet and he didn't even want to look at that.

The only light was coming from a single small window placed too high for anyone to even see out of, which meant that it was going to get real dark in here if he wasn't released before nightfall.

Sighing he walked over to the bed and sat down slowly feeling his face for injuries. He could feel that his left eye was bruised, he had a split lip, his right cheek bone ached and he had a cut just above his right eyebrow.

His thigh was also bruised by the feel of it, he didn't even have to touch it to know because it was killing him. He had to sit on a slight slant to avoid putting full pressure on it.

Looking around the room again he noticed that there wasn't anything that he could do other than wait for the guards to come back. Leaning his head against the cell wall he groaned and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Blaine's POV

The cell door shut just as he walked in and he looked around noticing that Kurt wasn't back yet. Turning he looked out of the cell to see if he was just a little late, they might let him off for that if he's lucky.

Frowning he walked further into the cell and sat down on Kurt's bed. Where the hell was he?

There was an eerie silence even though he and Kurt hardly talked, but for some reason he missed it. They weren't friends of course, he didn't need friends, they just hurt you in the end and he couldn't lose what he never had.

It was even before he ended up in this place that he stopped himself from having friends, cutting himself off from the world just because it was easier.

He laid back tempted just to go up and lie in his bed and go to sleep, but he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping a wink until Kurt came back.

It was after about an hour of him waiting for Kurt to come back that he got worried. Just because he didn't know what happened to him, which could have been anything in this place. He remembered his first week and it was horrific. It wasn't the worst that he'd been through but it was one of the top ten.

He hated this place and probably would do anything to get out. As he thought about this he heard the sound of the cell door opening and he jumped from the bed to his feet, waiting for Kurt to come in.

He was guided in by a guard which probably meant he had gotten into trouble.

Kurt waddled into the room looking like he had been beaten the hell out of, his stomach clenched when he saw his face and he was also walking funny.

"Holy shit Kurt, what happened?" He asked walking to his side but didn't try to help him because Kurt put his hand up.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt said and he just nodded. He respected that he didn't want to talk about it but he would find out who did this to him. He already assumed who, but there was so many people in here that were capable of something like this if you accident banged into them or said something they didn't like.

"Ok I get that you don't want to talk but, you're ok right?" Blaine said though by looking at him it was obvious that he wasn't alright.

Kurt looked to the floor and then back up into his eyes.

"Yeah actually, I am," Kurt said as he lowered himself into his bed gasping as he rolled into it.

"Did you fight back?" He asked and Kurt smiled. He quite liked it when Kurt smiled, it seemed to brighten up the cell making him smile too.

"Yeah, got a few good hits in. More than I thought I would anyway," Kurt replied making his smile widen.

"Good, I'm glad for you," he said and Kurt nodded closing his eyes. Kurt looked exhausted but of course he hadn't slept much the night before and he was sure that the little nap he had probably tired him out further.

Leaving him to sleep he climbed up to his bunk and laid down. The light to the main part of the prison faded and went out indicating that all prisoners should go to sleep. So he brushed his curls from his eyes and turned over making himself comfortable before slowly drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke the pain in his face had worsened, he groaned and turned to notice that the door to the cell had already opened but no one had woken him up. Dragging himself from the bed he walked and peered out, prisoners were wandering around as normal which meant that he had just been left alone so he could sleep.

His thigh ached but the pain was more bearable than it had been last night, he walked down to the cafeteria but there was only a few people left inside. He managed to grab a late breakfast before walking back to the cell and lying down on his bed.

He was too sore you use the gym and thought it was a good idea not to go out into the courtyard just yet. He knew that Karofsky and the guys that had attacked him were still locked up somewhere but he didn't know if there were more people that would try and get revenge for him.

He didn't have to lay in the cell on his own for long because Blaine suddenly popped in.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked leaning against the cell door frame with his arms crossed.

"I'm fine, just a little sore and thought it would be better to stay in here for the time being," he replied and Blaine nodded walking into the cell and sitting on his bed.

"Want some company?" Blaine asked and he gave a smile before nodding.

"Sure," he said pushing himself into the sitting position. "If you don't mind," he added just in case Blaine was doing it just because he thought he had to.

"I don't mind," Blaine said though he wasn't really looking at him. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Blaine asked him. The question caught him off guard but he found himself shrugging.

"Do you want to know about it?" He asked. He didn't want to bore Blaine with the story.

Surprisingly Blaine nodded his head sternly. "Yes," Blaine said finally looking at him in the eyes. Maybe to show he was serious?

"Ok, long story short I was in the courtyard and Karofsky came up with a couple of his mates wanting a fight. He said I was disgusting and that I needed to be 'straightened out' before coming at me with his fist, but I don't think he expected me to fight back," he laughed at the end before looking to Blaine who was wearing a frown.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Blaine said and he frowned. Why would he say that? That was the last thing he thought was going to come out of his mouth.

"Blaine it's not like you could have done anything and I can handle myself. Don't feel guilty because, like you said we're not friends, or anything really so you don't have to protect me. I wouldn't want you to protect me even if we were friends," he said and Blaine leaned back sighing and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Kurt, I don't like labelling things and I don't dislike you but I've had bad experiences with having friends, and I refuse to let myself go through that again. If that means not having friends for the rest of my life then so be it," Blaine said and his mouth fell open with shock.

"Blaine, I'm sorry you've had bad experiences but don't you think saying no to anyone trying to talk to you might make you miss someone special?" He asked and Blaine who was still lying on his back on the end of his bed shrugged.

"Maybe, but sometimes I don't feel like it's worth it," Blaine paused looking to the floor like he had gotten stage fright. "I don't know why I'm telling you this," Blaine said suddenly sitting up and climbing out from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked feeling guilty for asking so many deep questions. He just wanted Blaine to feel like he could talk to him, to let him know that he would listen.

"I'll be back," Blaine said waking towards the door but he climbed out from the bed and went after him.

"Wait Blaine," he yelled and Blaine stopped turning to him.

"I'm fine Kurt, go back to bed".

And with that Blaine walked off leaving him standing in the hall. Annoyed at himself he took a guilty breath before making his way back to his bunk.

...…

All of the questions were spinning in his head. Was Kurt right? Was he missing out? He didn't think he was but with someone like Kurt telling him so, he felt like second guessing himself.

He followed the stairs down to the first floor before making his way to the gym, he couldn't go and do what he normally did because he'd been doing it too often ever since Kurt got here. And he defiantly didn't want to get caught.

Kurt made him nervous for some reason. It worried him that he was beginning to like the boy.

He walked straight into the gym, ignoring the funny looks he got from the other men and walked straight up to the boxing bag throwing on a pair of boxing gloves that sat on the rack behind it.

He didn't even wait a second before he started punching hard and fast. When he felt like this it was easier to take his feeling out this way. Every hit was at someone from his past who'd hurt him and everyone in the future who would eventually hurt him.

Because of his talk with Kurt it mean he only got about ten minutes before he had to shower and head back to the cell.

As he entered the cell he noticed that Kurt had fallen back to sleep, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to sleep now so he walked to his bedside and fell to his knees. For a minutes he didn't even notice that he was watching him sleep and then it hit him and he blushed hanging his head embarrassed even though he knew no one knew but him.

He reached out and slowly shook Kurt's arm until he started to stir.

"Yes?" Kurt groaned opening his eyes staring at him waiting for an answer.

"You won't sleep tonight if you sleep now," he said standing realising how ridiculous it sounded when he said it aloud.

"My dad used to do that," Kurt said laughing and pushing himself so he was sitting up.

"Really? He ok, or...?" He said and Kurt shook his head.

"He's fine as far as I know," Kurt replied and he nodded turning away. He didn't really talk about parents. As far as he was concerned he didn't have any. Kurt must have sensed it because he didn't ask him about his.

He stared at the wall bad memories flashing through his mind until he felt a hand on his shoulder making him flinch and turn around fast.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said holding his hands up. "I was just making sure you were ok, but I assume you were in deep thought," Kurt said and he nodded rubbing at his temple.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping me," he said with a small smile before he walked to the back wall and sat down against it. Kurt followed and sat next to him but he didn't say anything, that was one of the things he liked about Kurt he always knew when it was the right time to talk and the right time just to be there but not to say anything at all.


	9. Chapter 9

He was happy that Blaine was finally talking to him, they had gone to lunch and he had actually noticed that he was there. Picking at their lunches they talked about what they liked to do in the gym. It wasn't the most sociable conversation but it was a start.

"I've always like boxing, I can feel the anger and the stress leaving me with every punch," Blaine said putting a fork full of his food into his mouth.

"I'm not sure that's healthy but I guess keeping it all inside is worse," he replied and Blaine nodded.

"Totally," Blaine said finishing off his plate before sliding it forward declaring he was finished. After a couple more mouth fulls he did the same before they stood.

"Are you going to the secret place you normally do?" He asked and Blaine smiled looking to the floor.

"Yeah, and its secret for a reason," Blaine said looking back up. "If you want you can go straight to the gym and I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes?" Blaine continued and his eyes widened before he nodded.

"Yeah ok," he replied and Blaine nodded.

"Maybe I can show you a few moves on the punching bag," Blaine said and he laughed before Blaine disappeared from the cafeteria leaving him alone.

He waited a few minutes for his stomach to settle before heading to the gym, he decided that he was going to arms again and walked to the weights. His thigh was still hurting which meant he would struggle on the running machine and decided to keep to the smaller weights just in case he hurt himself.

As he started he turned and sighed when he saw Sebastian coming towards him.

"Hey," Sebastian said with a smug smile and he nodded his hello.

"How come I never see you unless I come in here?" He asked and Sebastian's smug smile widened.

"I come in here a lot, and I assume our cells are far apart unless we would have bumped into each other in the cafeteria. They let you out in areas so there isn't too much of a build-up," Sebastian said moving closer but because he was still lifting his weights he couldn't get too close. "Why don't you want me? Am I not attractive to you?" Sebastian continued and he sighed turning and putting the weights back on the stand.

"Sebastian, I don't think you're unattractive but like I said, I'm not interested. I don't want a hook up, I'm just not that kind of guy," he said wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. Sebastian frowned but still moved a little more forward towards him.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry, can we be at least friends?" Sebastian asked. He wanted to say no but he was too nice for that.

"Yeah of course," he replied and Sebastian smile pulling him in for a hug. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing, there wasn't any harm in a hug. He pulled away after a few seconds and gave Sebastian his best fake smile. But the smile turned genuine when he saw Blaine in the corner of the gym by the door.

Blaine had a frown on his face and he ignored Sebastian before walked towards him. "Blaine, are you ok?" He asked and Blaine nodded walking further into the room.

"Oh, look who it is, how you doing Blainers?" Sebastian said walking until he was standing next to him again. Blaine gave the man evils before walking past the both of them towards the boxing bag. "Wow touchy," Sebastian mocked and he frowned at him.

"Don't," he said before walking away toward Blaine but Sebastian followed. Stopping he turned to him. "Look, I know were friends but could I talk to Blaine alone?" He asked and Sebastian frowned before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Sebastian said sulking before walking away.

He continued toward Blaine who had already started to hit the bag in a perfect rhythm like he was trying to make music. He didn't try to make him stop or get in his way, he just leaned against a near wall so he could talk to him.

"What's up?" He asked but Blaine ignored him continuing to punch the bag. "Is it because Sebastian's here?" He continued determined to figure out what was wrong.

Blaine started to hit the bag harder and that's how he knew he'd gotten his answer.

"Why were you hugging him?" Blaine said between punches and with his teeth clenched.

"Oh, come on Blaine. One, he hugged me and two, why do you care? We're not involved and neither are me and Sebastian," he said and Blaine stopped turning to him breathing heavy.

"I don't care! He's an asshole and all he wants from men is sex, he's a slut and it's disgusting!" Blaine yelled and he stood their aghast at what he was hearing.

"What's disgusting? The fact that he likes to sleep with people? Or the fact that he likes to sleep with men?" He said walking away. He knew that he was jumping to conclusions but at the time he was so sick of people judging others.

He walked all the way back to the cell before slumping down on to his bed, when he thought about it he knew that Blaine had been in the right and he was in the wrong. He could tell that Sebastian just wanted to sleep with him but he was the first person that had actually talked to him that wanted to, and didn't want to punch him in the face.

He was glad that he didn't get that good of a work out because he didn't have a shower, he was sure that it would make it worse if he was stinking up the cell. Rolling onto his side he sighed, he was going to have to apologise to Blaine for accusing him of being homophobic.

After five minutes of waiting Blaine came storming into the cell and he didn't look happy, he was about to open his mouth to say sorry when Blaine started yelling.

"I am NOT homophobic and I never have been! How dare you take what I said that way, it doesn't matter whether Sebastian was sleeping with guy or girls he is still a slut! He tried to fuck any poor guy that he can get his hands on," Blaine ranted and he stood to try and get him to stop but he was pushed back down hitting his head on the bed frame as he went.

He gasped and held his head but he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about the sadness and the anger in Blaine's eyes. Like this was a deeper problem.

Blaine looked as though he was about to start ranting again so he held his hand out to stop him.

"I know Blaine and I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying and once it was out I couldn't take it back," he said taking his hand away from his head to see a little blood there. "I don't think you're homophobic, I think you're one of the nicest guys in here but you don't trust anyone, so you don't let anyone near you and I understand that," he said not noticing the tears running down his face.

Blaine just looked at him defeated before walking backwards until he hit the cell wall opposite the bed and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry, you hit your head, are you ok?" Blaine asked and he nodded. Blaine looked tired but he knew he wasn't going to sleep.

"Blaine," he said and Blaine looked up and into his eyes. "I'm really sorry, I'm sorry that it affected you this much too," his looked to the floor. He hadn't felt this guilty since the incident. Though, he didn't know if it was possible to feel as guilty as he did that day.

"Its ok, I'm ok just don't ever accuse me of anything like that again," Blaine had an angry finger pointed at him and he nodded before wiping the tears from his face.

It was then when the alarm went off meaning they couldn't leave the cell unless they wanted to get locked out.

Blaine pushed himself up from the floor and made his way to the bed before climbing the ladder to his bunk. He didn't try to talk to him again, he assumed he wanted some time to think and to be honest he wouldn't be surprised if he stopped talking to him all together.


End file.
